The invention relates to a force sensor as it is e.g. being used in electronic scales and similar instruments. Such sensors comprise two electrodes, at least one of which is elastically mounted by a spring assembly. The spring assembly is usually made of steel or aluminum.
In order to provide sufficient reliability, such sensors have to be calibrated each time before they are used for compensating drift and fatigue. Using the sensors continuously without recalibration is not recommended.
To overcome this problem, it has been suggested in DE 3426165 to use single crystal electrode members. This solution is, however, expensive and not applicable for larger scales.